Death Upon Us
by ThatBluePanda
Summary: "W-where are we?" I asked in a whisper. "I-In the bathroom… I locked us in.." she said in a shaky voice. Her eyes were filled with tears. "It's happening…" "Chris, what is happening? What's wrong?" "Zombies.. Zombies, they're everywhere!"
1. Chapter 1: The Outbreak

**Chapter 1: The Outbreak**

* * *

"Alex, Alex!" I heard the faint cries of my friend, Christine. "Come on, wake up already!"

"What's up? Is the History class over yet?" I mumbled quietly.

_BAM!_

What the hell? A gunshot? What was going on? I have a bad feeling about this..

"W-where are we?" I asked in a whisper.

"I-In the bathroom… I locked us in.." she said in a shaky voice. Her eyes were filled with tears. "It's happening…"

"Chris, what is happening? What's wrong?"

"Zombies.. Zombies, they're everywhere!" She raised her voice as a tear fell down her cheek. She sniffed and wiped away the tears.

"Where is Laura..? And Johanna? Chris, where are they?" I ask.

"They ran. They said they'll meet us in the yard…"

I grabbed Chris' hand and ran in the hallway. As soon as we got out of the bathroom, about 10 walkers turned around while 5 more were feasting on what seemed like a dead cop. Christine gasped as I dragged her out.

"Run!" Laura shouted at us. We all followed her out of the school.

"We need weapons. Fast." Chris said.

"My house.." I mumbled. Everyone looked at me in silence. "My house, we have two guns and a sword in the attic.."

"Guns? Sword? How come?" Laura asked raising an eyebrow. I raised my shoulders.

"I don't know.. I.. I just do.." I said.

"Alright, let's say we find the weapons. We're four and they're only three. Who is left out?" Johanna asks, leaving us thinking.

"I can run.. That's good enough for me.." Chris said.

"And we can cover you." Laura added looking at Christine. I smiled at her.

"Let's go then. Lead the way, Alex." Johanna said, smiling.

* * *

"We're here.." I said in a low voice. The house in front of me was locked up tight. My parents…

"We all go in. Do not separate! We first get the weapons. Alex will find us some backpacks and then we all get food." Laura said.

"I claim the sword, then.." I joke as I went inside.

The rooms were dark. I grabbed the flashlight that always stood next to our front door and turned it on. I stepped forward. A hand stopped me. Laura.

"Wait.. What If there are more walkers inside? What if your parents.." Laura was interrupted by my glare.

"No. They didn't. They know how to survive." I raised my voice harshly.

I walked into the kitchen.

"Everyone, grab a knife. For safety reasons." I said. Chris frowned.

"But.."

"No buts, Chris. These things are bad. They are." I interrupt her. I handed her a knife. She sighed and took it.

We all went up to the attic. I grab the katana, while Laura and Johanna each grab a gun.

"How many bullets do you have?" Laura asks Johanna as she counted her bullets. "I have 13."

"10."

Laura smirked.

"That'll do."


	2. Chapter 2: East

**Chapter 2: East**

* * *

"Found them!" I shouted so that Laura could hear me. I grabbed four backpacks from my dresser.

"Great. Did you find something else?" Laura asked.

"Yeah," I said as I searched my pockets. "These." Laura's eyes widened. "Two compasses."

Laura picked one up and looked at it.

"Nice find." She handed it back. I shook my head.

"No.. You keep it." I smiled.

"Thanks. If we ever separate, go east." She said.

"Yes, mom." I joked. We both laughed and went back to Johanna and Christine.

"Found anything?" Laura asked Johanna.

"Not really.. Alex where the hell do you keep your stuff around here?" She asked me.

I sighed and went to the kitchen. I saw something on the table. Paper. It was neatly folded and my name was written on it. My mother's writing. Was that a note? I reached for it. My hands were shaky. I picked it up slowly and read it.

_Dear Alexandra,_

_I hope to God you are fine. We left some food in the cupboard in case you came here. Me and your father went east. When everything started, the government told us to go that way. They told us they created a community and that they were working on a cure. Either way, if you happen to find this note, please go this way. We will be waiting in front of the gates each day at sunrise._

_We love you,_

_Your parents._

I felt my cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

"Jo'—" My voice cracked. I cleared my throat. "Jo', Laurie, Chris…" They looked at me. "That cupboard." I said as I pointed at the cupboard my parents used to put food in. Laura opened it and a gasp escaped her mouth.

"So much food…" She whispered as she grabbed the cans. She put them on the table one by one.

"This could last us weeks!" Johanna exclaimed. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down everything we had.

"Alright." I said. "We have eight small bottles of water. That means two each." I grabbed two bottles of water and threw them inside my backpack. "Then we also have 10 cans of tuna, corn, peas and beans each. We also found a loaf of bread. Everyone take 10 cans and Chris takes the bread."

"Wow. Who said you weren't good at Math?" Johanna asked.

"The exam did." I joked.

"Man, I love this place.. Can't we just stay here?" Chris asked.

"Good idea." Jo' agreed.

"No." I raised my voice harshly. Silence filled the atmosphere. The three of them looked at me. "No, we go east. That's the plan."

Laura looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Why east?" she asked me.

"I need to find my parents."


	3. Chapter 3: Selfish

**Chapter 3: Selfish**

* * *

Silence remained untouched. I turned around and started leaving. The three stared blankly at my back.

"Alex.. Wait.." Christine said, reaching for my hand. I yanked it off and glared at her. She stared into my eyes. I sighed.

"Actually.. Forget it. Our priority is surviving this living hell." I smiled. "We need to stick together." Laurie looked at me for a split second. She got up and looked out the window.

"We sure as hell can't stay here." Johanna and Chris frowned. "With these many walkers the door is going to give."

"Well, there is—" I gulped. "…was. There was a graveyard around here." Laurie widened her eyes.

"And now you're telling us?" She asked, raising her voice.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"Well—" I was interrupted by Johanna's voice.

"How would you have said it, Laura?"

Laura looked at us both and finally said.

"I guess you have a point."

I walked away quietly.

"Follow me" I said, my voice shattering the silence. Johanna walked up next to me. We all walked into a small room. I opened the wardrobe and threw a jacket at Christine. She let out a gasp and then looked at it. I grabbed three more and gave one to Jo' and Laurie each.

"This will keep us warm." I said, putting my dark blue jacket on.

"Do we still go east?" Laura asked me. I didn't answer. I remained silent. "Alex." She raised her voice, wishing to catch my attention. I cleared my throat loudly. I grabbed a hammer and handed it to Christine. She looked at me and I looked at her. She grabbed it shyly.

"Thanks" She whispered.

"Let's go." I said in a serious tone.

* * *

Walkers. Dozens. They all wandered on the street. I grabbed my katana and swung my sword at a walker, aiming for it's heart. It pierced right through his chest.

"What the—?!" I managed to say before the walker launched at my face. I held it back with my sword. I let out a silent scream. I heard a loud gunshot and the walker fell unconscious, it's weight falling on me. I pushed it off and looked at my right. Laurie lowered her gun. I smiled, thanking her.

"Aim for their head!" Johanna shouted. She aimed for a walker. She fired the gun. She missed. Her eyes closed shut as she fired another. The bullet went right through the walker's head. Johanna smiled. "Did you see that?" She shouted. Laura smiled and aimed at a walker. A high-pitched scream caught my attention.

"Chris!" I yelled. She swung her hammer furiously, trying to hit one of the 5 walkers that approached her. I ran up to her and slashed one's head off. I slashed another's. "Run!"

She ran as more and more walkers gathered around me. I backed away. This was the moment. I had to begin my plan. Right here. Right now. Laura called my name. I ran. 'I am selfish. I am stupid. I am a liar.' I thought to myself.

I ran east.


	4. Chapter 4: Alone

**Chapter 4: Alone**

* * *

_~Laurie's POV~_

Laurie slammed her fist on the table. Jo's eyes were filled with tears.

"She can't be.." Laurie mumbled. "She can't be..!" Her voice raised suddenly.

"Laurie.. I saw it.. She's…" Chris was interrupted by Laurie's glare. A tear fell down Chris' cheek.

"She can't be! She must have ran, or.."

"Laurie, she's dead!" Chris shouted. Johanna sobbed loudly, catching Laurie's attention. Laurie walked up to her.

"Give me your gun."

"What?" Jo's voice cracked as she grabbed her gun.

"You don't have aim. You two need to swap weapons. We need to be efficient." Laura explained. Chris frowned.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We're going to see if Alex died or not." Laurie said as she grabbed her gun. She walked out the door and raised her gun. Chris shouted at her as she ignored her. Laurie shot a walker in the chest then in the head. Her aim was perfect. She shot three more and walked towards Chris. She forcefully grabbed her hammer and approached the two walkers that were feasting on something. She knocked one down and smashed its head with her right foot. The other walked got up slowly and launched at her. She swung her hammer and cracked its head open. Laura panted.

"See?!" Laurie said in between heavy breaths. Chris gasped as she looked at the dead, half-eaten cat. Jo' looked away. She suddenly threw up from the smell.

"Let's go." Laurie said after Jo' finished throwing up.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked while Laurie started walking away. She looked behind her back.

"East."

_~Alex's POV~_

I ran as fast as I could. The growls behind me started fading away. I looked behind my back as I coughed. I suddenly lost my balance. I rolled down a pit. A scream escaped from my mouth. When my face reached the bottom, everything turned pitch black.

I woke up in the same place. My arm stung. It was hot. It was pulsating. I looked at it. A fresh, open wound. I tried to get up but I fell back down.

"You have to get up…" I mumbled to myself as tears formed in my eyes. I forced my muscles. I stood up straight. I panted while I tried to keep my balance. I looked behind me. A trail of blood. My blood. It was fresh. I grabbed my compass from my backpack and headed east. I took about three steps until a voice interrupted me.

"Who are you?" The voice rang. I gasped as I pulled my sword out.

"Who are **you**?" I replied.

"I asked first."

"Put the sword down." Another voice said. I squeezed my eyes tightly. Everything faded black.

"Or what?" I managed to say before falling down. I heard footsteps and felt a cold hand touching my arm.

"Or else we won't help you…"The soft voice said as I closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Retrograde

**Chapter 5: Retrograde**

* * *

_~Alex's POV~_

"This is going to sting like hell." The girl with brown, curly hair said before applying some kind of alcohol on my wound.

My arm shook as I tried to contain a scream. I whimpered. She looked at me and tied a bandage around my wound. I panted.

"How do you know this?" I asked the girl. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"My mother was a doctor.." She looked down. I wanted to ask her what happened to her mother. But I think I already knew the answer.

"What's your name?" the other girl with black hair asked me. She took a sip of her bottle of water.

"Alexandra."

"What is your last name?" she asked me again as she frowned.

"I don't think last names matter anymore, now, do they..? I replied.

They both looked at me. I tried to escape their gaze.

"My name is Mary. She's Julie. You can stay here if you want." The black haired girl said.

"I'm thankful.. I really am…" I looked down. "But… I can't" I shifted my eyes at them. "I need to find my parents."

"Oh.." Mary looked down. They looked… sad… They looked lonely.

"If I find them, I'll come back here." I smiled. Their face brightened.

"But.. Your group…? What-uh..- happened to them?" Julie asked.

"We got separated. They would have gotten hurt because of me.. I could never live knowing that…"

I heard the front door open. The noise made me cringe. I looked behind my back.

"Kyle! How'd the hunt go?" Mary asked.

"Same as always. Rabbits." He answered.

"Kyle?" I whispered. He turned around. His eyes widened.

"Alex..?"

"Do you know him?" Mary asked.

"Where is Johanna? Did she make it?" He asked as he placed a strong grip on both my shoulders.

"She's with Laurie and Christine. West."

"Why aren't you with them?!" He asked me.

"We… had our differences.." I looked down.

Kyle grabbed his gun and opened the door.

"Kyle, where are you going?!" Mary yelled at him.

"Off to find my girlfriend!" He joked and looked at his watch. "It's 8:21 PM. I'll be back at ten!" He left.

_~Laurie's POV~_

Laurie stared at her watch. 8:19 PM.

"We can still catch up to her." She said.

"What if she went the other way?" Chris asked.

"She couldn't have. She wanted to go East.

Johanna stared at the ground.

"Footsteps!" She said, pointing at the marks. "This way!"

They all followed her until the reached a deep pit.

"Woah. That's a tumble.." Chris said. Admiring the view.

"She must've fell down there." Laurie remarked."Blood.." She said as she keeled down and touched it. The red liquid trailed down. "It's fresh."

"How do we know it isn't from a walker..?" Chris asked. Laurie slowly went down the pit.

"Because it's not rotten."


	6. Chapter 6: Reachable

**Chapter 6: Reachable**

* * *

_~Alex's POV~_

Mary handed me the gun. I grabbed it and smiled. For two girls my age they were kind. Their hearts were as pure as a child's. They weren't made to kill. They didn't fit in this world.

"Thanks."

"You can always come back if you need anything.." Julie said.

"I will."

I turned around and walked away. I put my gun in my pocket, where I can reach it. I noticed something in the distance. I squeezed my eyes. My heart started beating faster as I felt adrenaline overwhelm me. A building.

_~Laurie's POV~_

"Kyle!" Jo' exclaimed while running at her boyfriend. Laurie looked at Kyle with wide eyes. Jo' hugged Kyle tightly. She was crying. She was crying tears of joy. "How did you find us?"

"Me and my group bumped into Alex." He explained.

"Alex…?" Laurie asked in a whisper. "Where? Where is she?!" She yelled.

Kyle pointed at the direction he came from. "That way."

Laurie ran. She ran towards the cabin.

"Laurie, wait!" Chris shouted and tried to catch up to her. Laurie ignored Chris' and Jo's screams. She stopped in front of a wooden cabin. She twisted the doorknob and entered. The place was well-lit, but everything smelled like dust. She looked around and noticed two girls talking to each other. Laurie walked up to them and shouted.

"Where's Alex?!"

"She left." Mary said in a calm tone. She looked like she was expecting her. Chris walked in and put a hand on Laurie's shoulder. Laurie yanked it off.

"Where to?!"

"She wouldn't tell.." Julie said.

"She mentioned something about finding her parents.." Mary added.

Chris approached them and looked at them both.

"I want to apologize for Laurie.." Chris said while Laurie walked away. "I guess she's just worried we might not reach her in time…"

"No problem.." Mary said.

"She's still reachable.." Julie said before getting up. "You're friends with Kyle, right? You are welcome to stay here if you'd like.."

"Thank you." Chris said.

"Wait, but she's still out there!" Laurie shouted. Jo' and Kyle walked in. Kyle closed the door and walked forward.

"The night is just horrible out there.." Jo' added. "And she's all alone…" She looked out the window.

"We can try to find her.. But only after we eat. You all must be starving." Julie said.

"There's no time.." Chris said.

"Please.." Mary's voice cracked. She looked at them, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mary.." Kyle whispered.

Laurie looked outside. She sighed and walked towards Mary in silence. She hugged her tightly and walked to the table. She sat down and smiled.

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7: Survival

**Chapter 7: Survival**

* * *

_~Alex's POV~_

I stared blankly at the disaster. Walkers everywhere. Everyone in the city was dead, for all I knew. I slowly walked forward. My eyes caught the sight of two corpses, next to each other. A man and a woman were lying on the cold ground. My hands started shaking as I approached them. Tears were filling my eyes. My knees felt weak as I recognized them. I fell on the ground, letting out a silent scream. My parents. They were holding hands. My mother was holding a pistol in her other hand. Both of them were shot in the head. I felt the warm tears roll down my cheeks. I screamed, ignoring all of the walkers that were roaming around. I noticed them getting near me. I dragged my parents back into the forest. I put my hands together and prayed. I prayed that I'd make them proud. By surviving. By being able to see the light of another era. By being able to see life once more. I got up and grabbed some flowers next to me and I placed them neatly in their hands. I grabbed my mother's gun and counted the bullets. Eight-teen. I smiled. They were dead. But they were protecting me. They chose to accept death instead of putting me in danger. They did it because they cared. They loved me. I wasn't sure of this back then. But now it was crystal clear.

"Woah… Family reunion?" A deep voice interrupted me. I reached for my katana, pulled it out and got up in a spin. The boy gasped as my sword poked his neck.

"Hold it, feisty-pants.." another voice came from behind me. A high voice. A young woman. I could feel her gun pressed to my head. "We don't mean any harm.. Nor trouble…"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked harshly. I could hear her sigh.

"Just put the sword down, samurai.." She said. I put the sword back into its case, looking straight into the boy's brown eyes. She put her gun back into her pocket. She walked up to the boy.

"I'm Amy. This is my brother John." She said pointing at the boy.

"How old are you?" John asked in a flirty tone. Amy glared at him.

"Does it matter nowadays?" I asked him. He snickered.

"It does.." He replied.

"…17." I mumbled, glaring at him.

John smirked. Amy punched her brother's shoulder.

"Where are you headed?" She asked me. I remained silent for some time. I looked behind me, at the way I came from. My eyes shifted to her emerald eyes.

"West." I said.

"So are we!" John said. "I'm 18 by the way…" He winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

I walked past them. I heard footsteps behind me. Regular footsteps. My eyes shifted from tree to tree, careful to not bump into any walkers.. Or go past Laurie, Jo' and Chris. Were they even searching for me? Were they caring?

"So…" John said, shattering the silence. "Are you interested in a boyfriend, feisty-pants?"

"I'm interested in surviving."

"What's your name?" Amy asked me.

"Alexandra…" I bit my lip at the sound of my name. This name was haunting me. "Alex.." I said once more, not daring to look back at them.

_~Laurie's POV~_

Laurie ran. She ran towards the city. She ignored the faint cries of Jo' and Chris.

"Laura, wait!" Kyle shouted. He was right behind her. "We have to wait for them.." Laurie looked behind her back. She panted.

"C'mon, already!" She yelled at them, until she saw three silhouettes. Julie, Jo' and Chris arrived, catching their breaths. Laurie looked at the girls.

"Separate.." She mumbled.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"We need to separate." Laurie said again. "Julie," Laura began, catching her attention. "Your mother was a medic, right?"

"Yes." Julie said, lowering her head.

"So you know how to heal people. You shouldn't be here. You're the only one that knows stuff about medicine in our group." Laura said. Julie nodded.

"What do you mean by that—" Chris asked, only to be interrupted by Laurie's voice.

"Chris. You're fast and you know how to shoot a gun. If anything happens to me or Kyle, I'm leaving you in charge. And, Jo'.. " Jo' raised her head. "You're a bad shot. We will need to practice with you."

"What does this mean?" Kyle asked.

"It means that we need to separate. You girls go back to the cabin. Leaving Mary there all alone is a bad idea. Me and Kyle will go to the city and try to look for Alex." Laurie explained.

"But we want to help.." Julie said.

"You're already helping."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I'm glad you guys enjoy my fanfiction! But, at the moment, I don't have so much time. So instead of a chapter per day, I'll change it to one chapter each two days. Anyway, hope you will enjoy this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Stranger

**Chapter 8: Stranger**

* * *

"_Stranger I've known you for so long_

_I found you lost with a compass in the fog_

_Stranger you know me too much_

_Illusionary-self had not be touched, until you_

_Humming Hallelujah in the dark_

_Whispered poems leave you to be_

_Humming Hallelujah in the night_

_The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall"_

_-Katie Costello, Stranger_

* * *

_~Laurie's POV~_

"Kyle! Walkers!" Laurie shouted while Kyle grabbed his gun. Laurie counted the zombies. Three. She grabbed his gun. "Don't."

Kyle opened his mouth, he was about to say something. Laurie grabbed her hammer that she took from Chris back then. She observed the three walkers. They were.. eating something… One of them got up and slowly approached Laurie. She swung her hammer. The hammer cracked the zombie's head open. The two other walkers got up and launched at Laurie. She held them back. A gasp escaped her mouth when one of them grabbed a lock of her hair. A gunshot broke the silence. The walker fell unconscious on Laurie. She raised her hand and swung her hammer at the last one. The hammer went through its skull. Laurie panted. They were all dead. Laura smiled at Kyle, thanking him. He lowered his gun. Laurie walked forward. Her hand reached for her mouth. She gasped at the two familiar faces. These were Alex's parents. She gulped and looked away, taking fast-paced breaths. She was trying not to throw up. A deep, familiar voice caught her attention.

"Laura.." Kyle said, pointing at the footsteps near them. She looked at them. Six footsteps. That meant three people. They were here not to long ago. She followed the footsteps. Laurie reached for her backpack and took out her compass. They went west.

_~Alex's POV~_

"Where are we going anyway?" Amy asked.

"Away from there.." John said, pointing at the city.

"West.." I mumbled.

"Wow, thank you Alexandra.. That was really helpful.." She said bitterly. I cringed at the sound of my name. My full name.

"Listen, Amy, we don't know where we're going." John said. He raised his voice. "Lay off Alex's back, will you?! She didn't do anything to you!" He looked away. "God, you're annoying as fuck." He mumbled.

"John.." I whispered, looking into his eyes. My sapphire eyes were locked onto his emerald ones. He looked away and sighed. They both remained silent.

A branch cracked, breaking the silence. We all looked at the way the noise came from. I slowly reached for my katana. I heard a faint growl. Then another. Then more.

"Shit." I mumbled. "Run. Run!" I whispered to them as loud as I could. We all ran away from the city.

"What are they? Crawlers?" Amy asked, while running.

"Yes!" I shouted at her. A scream escaped from my mouth when I fell down a cliff. I was making a habit out of it recently. I rolled down and fell into a river. The cold stung my entire body, making it hard to move.

"Alex!" I heard John shout. Amy tried to pull him away.

"John, we need to go!" she said. John kept yelling my name. He finally gave up and they both left, followed by a hoard of walkers. I swam up. I gasped for air. I reached for the nearest shore and closed my eyes. I just hoped this wasn't the end..

I woke up in a warm, dark room. A light landed on my face. I got up and headed for the faint light. My body was still shivering. I touched the light. A doorknob. A familiar room stood in front of me. This was Julie and Mary's cabin. A silent laugh came from my right. It came from the kitchen. I looked at them all, hiding in the dark. I looked at them all, tears forming in my eyes. John was talking to Chris. She seemed happy. A soft blush appeared on her cheeks when he smiled. Amy was talking to Laurie. Mary and Julie were cooking something on the stove. Kyle was teaching Jo' how to use a gun. I heard him say something about 'making sure you have the safety off'.

"Hallelujah.." I mumbled as a warm tear fell down my cheek. Laurie noticed me and smiled. Amy followed her gaze. She saw me. Amy smiled softly. She was happy they found me. Laurie walked towards me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back, trying to avoid the other's gaze. I cried on Laurie's shoulder.

"Hey there, stranger…" she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9: Unforgotten

**A/N: This is a filler/ flashback chapter. I thought that it would be nice to know how Laura found Alex, since Alex just ended up in Mary and Julie's cabin. Either way, hope you will enjoy this chapter and stay tuned.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Unforgotten**

* * *

"_We would be more efficient if we were to separate" Laurie said in a determined tone. Kyle frowned. He looked at the city. Or what was left of it._

"_But we're sure that she went west. Separating would be stupid." Kyle explained._

"_You go back to Jo' and the others. They need you." She paused. She looked at her watch. "It's 9:31 PM. If I'm not back by midnight.." She looked into his black eyes. Kyle sighed and turned around._

"_Good luck." He said before leaving. Laurie turned around and walked forward. Her eyes shifted from tree to tree. She opened her mouth. She was about to say something but stopped. She bit her lip. If she were to shout Alex's name, she would attract more walkers. A deep voice broke her thoughts. He was screaming someone's name. She didn't know who, because a woman was shouting over him._

"_John, we need to go!" she said._

"_We can't leave Alex!" he said. Laurie's eyes widened at the sound of her friend's name. She took a deep breath and raised her gun. She shot two walkers. Her hand reached for her pocket. She grabbed her compass and threw it over the hoard of walkers._

"_Catch!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The girl looked at her blankly. "Go west! You'll find a cabin! Tell them Laura sent you!" _

_The girl nodded and grabbed the boy's hand. They ran inside the forest. Laurie shot three more walkers. The sound attracted more and more walkers. She shot five. Then three. She pulled the trigger one more time. No bullet came out of the gun. A faint 'clank' came out instead._

"_Shit!" she mumbled. She turned around and saw six more walkers. She pushed one off the cliff and smacked another with her gun. She ran away. She looked back, watching about a dozen zombies follow her. She bumped into a figure. She fell down. The zombie crawled up to her. She held him back with her feet. The walker grabbed a lock of her hair._

"_Someone…! Help!" she screamed. A gunshot could be heard, followed by the walker falling unconscious on Laura. She got up and looked at the boy._

"_Run!" He yelled at her. "Get behind me!" Laura ran up to the boy and hid behind him. He shot he walkers. Laurie observed the boy. He had blonde hair. One of his blue eyes was closed for a better aim. She looked at him until all of the zombies were down._

"_Were you bit? Scratched?" He asked her._

"_N..No.. I don't think so.." She said looking at him. He was taller than him, though he looked like an eighteen year old. _

"_Good." He smiled at her. "Do you have a group?" _

"_Y-Yeah, We live in a cabin." She explained. "It's deep in the for—" She stopped talking. He raised an eyebrow. Laurie squeezed her eyes. Was that Alex on the shore? She widened her eyes. She walked forward, almost falling off the cliff._

"_Woah, there…" He said grabbing her shoulder. She ignored him and carefully went down the cliff. He followed her._

"_Please, help me carry her.. I know her.. Will you help me,…" She looked at him, waiting for his name._

"_I'm Robbie." He smiled at her._

"_Laura." She said, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "Laurie for short."_

"_Laurie is longer than Laura…" He remarked. Laurie blinked. She blushed deeply._

"_Oh, right!" She said, shaking her head. "I meant, that's how friends call me.. But, you know.."_

"_I don't know.." He smiled. Laura noticed that he was teasing her. She cleared her throat._

"_Awkward… Anyway, will you help me carry her back into the cabin?" She asked. "You can be a part of our group if you'd like."_

"_I'd love to."_


	10. Chapter 10: Abandoned

**A/N: Alright, finally updating it. I honestly got caught up on something and I didn't find the time to update. I went missing about four days, so that means two chapters today. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Abandoned**

* * *

"_She never slows down.__  
__She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down__  
__She won't turn around__  
__The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down__So stand in the rain__  
__Stand your ground__  
__Stand up when it's all crashing down__  
__You stand through the pain__  
__You won't drown__  
__And one day, what's lost can be found__  
__You stand in the rain__She won't make a sound__  
__Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down__  
__She wants to be found__  
__The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down."_

_-Stand in the rain, Superchick_

* * *

"Who are you?!" I ask harshly, holding a sharp knife in my hand. The blonde boy looked at me as he slowly raised his hands. Laurie walked in front of me.

"No, no, no. Alex, he's one of us. He helped me carry you…" She explained. I lowered my knife and stared into his blue eyes. He frowned.

"Well, we're off to a good start." He said in a sarcastic tone. I glared at him. "You must be Alex. I'm Robbie."

I stared at him. Laurie walked over to him and smiled. I walked over to Mary and greeted her. I pretended to wash the dished in order to hear Robbie and Laurie's conversation.

"Hey, sorry for Alex.. She.. She has a hard time trusting people.." She said smiling. I scoffed silently.

"Yeah, no worries." He said, looking at her. Laurie looked into his eyes. She smiled.

"So…" she cleared her throat. "How's the situation in the city?" She crossed her arms.

"The biters are coming this way. They are spreading from the city. Probably they're out of food. We will have to go soon." He said.

"Yeah.. How about a school?" Laurie said. Robbie frowned. "Think about it, there's a cafeteria. That means lots of food. Also, long fences, lots of rooms. Two people per class." She explained. I frowned at the idea. It was a good idea, I'll admit.

"Shall I ask for Alex's opinion too?" She asked him.

"No, two of us should be fine." He smiled. I cleared my throat silently.

"Guys, food's ready." Julie said, catching everyone's attention. We all sat down. Laurie sat next to Robbie and I sat next to Julie and Chris. I looked at my plate. Beans. Laurie must have gave them one of the cans my parents left for me. Chris split the bread equally. A slight laugh broke the silence. I glared at Laurie. She whispered something in Robbie's ears. He smiled. I looked away.

"The biters from the city are coming this way. We will have to leave soon." He began.

"And where would we go?" Julie asked. Laurie took a spoonful of beans and ate it. She was about to say something. I interrupted her.

"A school. It's a great idea. That's my opinion, in case you both were wondering. Right, Laurie?" I glared at Robbie. "Robbie?"

Laurie chocked on her food. Robbie gave me a death glare before giving Laurie a pat on the back. I grabbed my glass of water and handed it to her. Everyone else stared at us in confusion. Laurie drank the whole glass of water and cleared her throat a couple of times.

"I'm fine.. I'm fine, Robbie." She thanked him. I licked my lips and looked away. Kyle looked at us.

"A school it is." He mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11: Humanity

**Chapter 11: Humanity**

* * *

_"The lights go out all around me__  
__One last candle to keep out the night__  
__And then the darkness surrounds me__  
__I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died__  
__And all that's left is to accept that it's over__  
__My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made__  
__I try to keep warm but I just grow colder__  
__I feel like I'm slipping away__After all this has passed, I still will remain__  
__After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain__  
__Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again__  
__And there'll be beauty from pain__  
__You will bring beauty from my pain__My whole world is the pain inside me__  
__The best I can do is just get through the day__  
__When life before is only a memory__  
__I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place__  
__And though I can't understand why this happened__  
__I know that I will when I look back someday__  
__And see how you've brought beauty from ashes__  
__And made me as gold purified through these flames."_

_-Beauty from pain, Superchick_

* * *

The raindrops landed on my cheek. I looked at the school that used to be the place me and my friends would meet. I looked at the walkers that wandered in the schoolyard. I pulled my katana out and walked forward.

"Wait." Laure said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You can't go in there alone. You could get bit easily."

"Watch me." I said harshly, yanking her hand off. I ran inside, ignoring everyone else's screams. I sliced one's head In two. I ran to another. I swung my sword. A gunshot interrupted me. The walker in front of me fell down. I looked behind me and saw Laurie looking at me. She aimed for another one. She shot another. I looked away and ran to another zombie, slicing it in two.

* * *

I looked at the massacre, examined their faces. A familiar face lied in front of me. A girl.I looked at her neck. It was bit. The wound was open. She used to be in my Chemistry class. I remember that one time we had to make a project together. My heart ached. This new world is so cold. And it changes everyone. You forget how fast you get attached to people. You forget how fragile you are. I took off my jacket, revealing my bandage around my arm. I kneeled down and placed the jacket on her head. I put my hands together and prayed. I heard footsteps behind me.

"What?" I asked bitterly, without looking behind my back.

"Are you done?" Robbie asked me as I got up.

"What are we doing with the corpses?" I asked them.

"We burn them." Laurie said.

"No." I shouted. "We bury her!" I pointed at the girl.

"She's dead. Who the fuck cares?" Robbie said. I glared at him.

"That's what humans do! That's what we do! This makes us different from them! They might be dead. They might not have feelings anymore. But we do. It's called humanity. You choose whether you want to keep it or lose it. We bury her." I yelled.

I walked over to Julie and grabbed her shovel. I dug a place near a tree. Chris and John offered to help, but I refused.

As soon as the night fell, I'd already finished burying her. I coughed, feeling my lungs heavy. I walked over to the pile of corpses that was being set on fire. I sat down next to Chris, Mary and Julie. Robbie announced:

"Two people will share a room. Since me and Laurie are the only leaders around here we will share one." I cringed at the sound of the word 'leader'. Jo' looked at me with a confused and concerned face.

"I'll share one with Alex then." Chris raised her voice.


	12. Chapter 12: Attacked

**Chapter 12: Attacked**

* * *

"Who made him the leader, anyway?" Christine asked me while moving the tables. She had already moved half of them near the door. I looked at the placement. No walker could get past it without making a sound.

"I don't care." I said.

"You do."

"Yeah, but I'm going to act like it don't."I said. She snickered. "He's an idiot. Fuck him."

A scoff caught my attention. I turned around and saw Robbie walking slowly towards me. Chris stood up straight as he passed her. I stared at him.

"Gossiping, huh?" he said.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop. You know that?" I asked him.

"You would know, huh?" he said. He turned around and kicked my backpack into the wall. I cringed. I wanted to hit him so bad.

"And you're here to scold me?" I asked him. "Oh, because you're the leader..."

"Yes. I am the leader. The group needs a honest and selfless leader. Not a stupid and selfish bitch that still dreams about humanity and her parents!" He shouted.

"I know which kind of man you are. The idiots that act tough and only think about themselves—" A loud skin-on-skin noise filled the room. My cheek was pulsating. I reached for it. He just slapped me. I felt his fist slamming into my stomach. I coughed and fell on the ground. I saw Chris running out of the classroom. Where was she going? I tried to get up. I forced my muscles.

"I'm the leader. I create rules. This is the first one: ' You disrespect me and you get punished '" He said as I got up. I panted and wiped the saliva from my mouth.

"I apologize." I said. He relaxed his muscles. I clenched my fist. "I apologize for seeing right through your lies!" I raised my voice before my fist hit his jaw. He whimpered as I punched him again in the stomach. He fell on the floor. I kicked him slightly. A voice interrupted me.

"Alex! What have you done?!" Laurie said before running up to Robbie and helping him up.

"Before you start pointing fingers at me, you'd better ask Chris for the real story." I said as I kneeled down next to my backpack. I grabbed the compass and stared at it. It was broken. I looked at the ground. Glass. He broke it. I grabbed my backpack and katana and walked out the door. I passed everyone else that were standing at the door. They all stared at me in silence.

"Alex!" Laurie shouted. "Don't leave! Please!" My heart ached. I looked behind my back before slamming the door.

"Too bad."

* * *

I walked in the schoolyard. I slowly headed for the gate. I stared at the ground as tears formed into my eyes.

"Hey.." A deep voice broke the silence. I looked at the gate. A boy stared back at me. He was bruised. He looked about my age. He had brown hair and what it seemed like ,from this distance, brown eyes. I gasped. He was bruised. I left my backpack and ran up to the gate.

"Are you all by yourself? Are you alright?" I asked him as I tried to unlock the gate.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm all alone, yes." He said. I frowned and stared at him in confusion. I opened the gate and let him in. I closed it behind me and helped him walk.

"You're the bruised one. What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I am. But you looked sad. Are you feeling alright?" He asked me while smiling. I smiled softly.

"You're the first one to ask me how I feel."


	13. Chapter 13: Lost and Found

**Chapter 13: Lost and Found**

* * *

"You brought a stranger here?! How stupid can you be?" Robbie yelled at me. I looked at him. My eyes shifted to his jaw. Julie must have taken care of it.

"He said he was alone." I explained.

"He could've lied.. What if.." Laurie bit her lip. "What if there are more? What if his group comes after us?"

"He was bruised. They must have kicked him out anyway. Remember?" I said. "Even if he was lying. What would he get by that? We clearly outnumber him."

Silence filled the atmosphere. I stared at them both. Laurie's eyes were filled with concern while Robbie's with anger. I walked past them, into the room Julie was treating the boy. I asked Julie about his condition.

"He was pretty bruised." She said before dabbing a solution on a piece of cloth. Before being able to put it on his bruise, he moved his head the other way. He looked at me. I smiled.

"It's okay." I whispered. He relaxed his muscles. Julie applied the piece of cloth on his bruise. He whimpered. I smiled softly at him. Julie's eyes met mine.

"He'll be fine." She said, noticing my relieved face.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Robbie's deep voice rang in the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. My voice cracked.

"He can't stay."

"Why not?" I raised my voice. His eyes were filled with anger.

"We don't know him!" He shouted.

"We didn't know you either, but we still took you in." Julie said. Robbie looked at her with venom in his eyes.

"Alex was a better leader." Mary said as she appeared in the door frame. Christine walked next to her.

"You, Robbie, are just a selfish, violent leader. She was never like that." Chris said. "Yes, she went alone to find her parents. But she did it alone. You know why?" She raised her voice.

"Because she didn't want us to be put in danger…" Julie said. Robbie looked at all of them with pure hatred in his eyes. Laurie walked in slowly.

"You leave at sunset!" Robbie said, pointing at the boy. Laurie took his hand and smiled at him.

"Let him stay.. Alright?" She said softly. Robbie sighed.

"You can go. Alex will show you the school." Julie said. I walked over to Chris.

"Do you mind if we let him stay in our classroom for a few days? I don't want to leave him alone at the moment.." I whispered to her. She smiled and nodded. I thanked her. I walked out of the room. The boy followed me.

"So you're Alex, huh?" He said. I nodded. "I'm Mitch." I smiled at him. " 'Alex' is the short for..?"

"Um.." I bit my lip. "I'd rather not talk about my name."

"It's alright. Bad experiences?" He asked me. I nodded. "Well.. Let's get to know each other." I sighed and then I looked at him.

"Alright. 20 Questions?"

"That's too hard for me.. 10?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright. I'll start. How old are you?"

"..17." I said.

"Almost 18" He said. I smiled.

"Alright, my turn. What is your sign?" I asked him.

"Leo." He smiled.

"Sagittarius."

"My turn. Favorite color." He asked me. I stopped walking and looked around. I walked slowly towards a window. He followed me slowly. I smiled as I looked outside. My eyes shifted to the sky.

"..Blue." I mumbled. I could feel him staring at me. I felt his presence to my right. I looked at my right, meeting his dark eyes. He smiled softly before whispering.

"Same."


	14. Chapter 14: Wounded

**Chapter 14: Wounded**

* * *

"_My hands are cold, my body's numb  
I'm still in shock, what have you done?  
My head is pounding, my vision's blurred  
Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word_

_And It hurts so bad that I search my skin  
For the entry point, where love went in  
And ricochet and bounced around  
And left a hole when you walked out_

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?  
I don't know how much more love this heart can lose  
And I'm dying, dying from the exit wounds_

_Wounds, where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping  
Exit wounds, where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping_

_Marks of battle, they still feel raw  
A million pieces of me on the floor  
I'm damaged good for all to see  
Now who would ever wanna be with me?"_

_-The Script, Exit Wounds_

* * *

"I'll stay with the remaining group." Robbie said. We all looked at him. I stared at him.

"Are you sure?" Laurie said, He nodded and smiled at her.

"I'll stay here with Amy, John, Julie and Mary. We need them all." His eyes full of hidden venom shifted to Mitch. "He should stay here too.. He might kil—" I got up and slammed the table with my fist. He stared at me. I stared at him.

"I don't trust any of you with him." I said. The room was covered in silence. My voice shattered it. "He will come with me."

"Fine." Robbie said. I looked at him. Why would he give up so easily?

"Alright. I have a plan." Laurie said. "There is a small pharmacy next to the grocery store. As I said, the pharmacy is way smaller than the grocery store. We will need twice as much people to get the groceries. Me and Alex will get the pharmacy while the rest of you, that is Kyle, Chris, Jo' and Mitch, will get the groceries. Don't leave anything behind and split everything equally in your backpacks. This way you'll get more. When you got everything slam your fist on the wall that separates us." She explained. I gulped at the thought of Mitch being alone with everyone else but me. After Robbie dismissed us, I walked towards Chris and gently grabbed her forearm. My eyes shifted around, making sure nobody heard me. I looked at her.

"Keep him safe, please.." I whispered. She took a second to process who I was talking about. She smiled.

"He's safe with me."

* * *

I ran towards the pharmacy. The atmosphere was filled with the sound of gunshots. Lots of walkers followed us.

"Get that thing open!" Laurie yelled at me. She turned her back at me and raised her gun. I grabbed my knife and tried cutting the chain that kept the door locked. After a couple of seconds, we entered the pharmacy. I quickly moved a counter in front of the door.

"Get anything! Aspirins, Antibiotics!" I said as I opened my backpack and grabbed everything on the shelf.

"Fucking leader." Laurie mumbled. My jaw dropped. I looked at her back, trying to process her words.

"W-What did you say?" I asked in a whisper.

"You shouldn't tell me what to do. Robbie should." She said, grabbing some Antibiotics. I stared at her back. I walked over to the next shelf and searched for my blue inhaler. My eyes scanned the shelf. There it was. I looked at Laurie's back, making sure that she didn't see me. I grabbed three of them and tossed them in my backpack.

"You like that son of a bitch?" I said. She got up and glared at me.

"He's my boyfriend. You will not talk about him like that." She raised her voice. I felt my heart ache. I stared at her.

"Boyfriend?" My voice cracked. I cleared my throat. "You have time for that?" I raised my voice.

"Don't you?" She said. "I saw you and Mitch together!" She yelled at me. I stared blankly at her. Did I even like Mitch? My thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang in the wall.

"They're done. Let's go." She said and moved the counted from the door, smacking the two walkers with it. I pulled out my katana and sliced their heads in two.

"Run!" Kyle shouted at all of us. We all ran towards the school.

* * *

I locked the gate behind us. Mitch approached me and smiled. I panted and smiled back at him.

"You good?" I asked. He nodded. "I'll go check on Mary and Julie, then."

"Okay." He said.

I walked inside, passing Robbie, John and Amy. I ran up the stairs and knocked on their door. No answer. I called their name before twisting the doorknob. I let the door open and then walked inside. The smell of chalk invaded my lungs.

"Jul—" I said before a walker jumped on me. A scream escaped my mouth. I held it back, feeling its nails near my arm. A gunshot rang in the classroom. The zombie fell on the floor. I looked to my left. Robbie lowered his gun. I stared at the corpse. Black hair. I knelt down and looked at its face. A tear fell on my cheek. Mary. I looked away, noticing another corpse at my right. I got up and walked towards it. It looked like someone shot it in the head. I gasped as more and more tears flowed on my warm cheeks. Julie. Mary. Dead. I screamed at the top of my lungs, falling on my knees. My hand reached for my face.

"Alex!" I heard Mitch shout. His hand wrapped around me. "Calm down.." He said before shouting Laurie's name.

"Alex?!" Laurie said as she appeared in the doorframe. "Oh god.." She said, staring at the two corpses. My lungs got heavy. I inhaled and exhaled in a fast pace, the feeling of suffocation overwhelming me.

"What's going on?" Mitch asked. I coughed and coughed.

"Asthma.." Laurie mumbled. "She has asthma!" She raised her voice as she looked at the group that looked at all of us. Laurie bit her lip. "Chris! Her backpack! Hurry!" She yelled at Chris. Chris ran as fast as she could. She ran inside the door after a few seconds. Chris threw the backpack to Laurie. She caught it and unzipped it. She stared for a second at all of the meds. She grabbed my blue inhaler and gave it to me. I took the cap off and then inhaled the puff that came out of it. After some time, my wheezing had stopped completely.

"W-What happened to her.." Amy asked in a shaky voice.

"Asthma attack. She has been diagnosed with asthma since she was 14. I would know.." Laurie explained. Mitch looked at me with a concerned, but serious face.

"Robbie.." I said as I got up. "Thank you for saving me.. You.. really are a good guy.."


	15. Chapter 15: Before The Worst

**Chapter 15: Before The Worst**

* * *

"_I don't know what I've done_

_Or if I like what I've begun_

_But something told me to run_

_And honey you know me it's all or none_

_There were sounds in my head_

_Little voices whispering_

_That I should go and this should end_

_Oh and I found myself listening_

_'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should.."_

_-Missy Higgins, Where I Stood_

* * *

"My first asthma attack was at 15 years old.. I panicked so much back then.." I said. Chris looked at me. Amy sighed.

"Alex?" Mitch's voice caught my attention. I looked at him. He looked serious. I cleared my throat as I felt shivers down my spine. "A moment please?"

I nodded slowly and got up. I looked at him. He gently grabbed my forearm. His hand was cold. He dragged me out of the cafeteria.

We walked in the small hallway that separated the cafeteria from the staircase. He let go of his grip on my arm and closed the cafeteria door. I was sure no one would come here yet since Jo' had just served dinner. He turned to face me. I leaned against the wall. He walked around before shattering the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said harshly. "Why didn't you tell me you had asthma?!" He raised his voice. I lowered my head. My bangs covered my face. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want him to see me crying.

"I—"My voice cracked. I clenched my teeth. He looked at me.

"You could have suffocated! You could have died!" He yelled at me. I let out a quiet sob. I bit my lip, trying to stop sobbing. I hoped he didn't hear my sob. I closed my eyes tightly. I felt a strong grip on my shoulder. I opened my eyes in a flash and raised my head. My blue eyes met his dark ones. He leaned in closer until our lips met. He kissed me softly. I kissed him back as his palm reached for my right cheek. We both stopped and looked into each other's eyes. He smiled as he wiped my tears away.

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered.

* * *

We all walked outside, in the schoolyard. John and Kyle had already buried both Mary and Julie. I watched Laurie telling Robbie something. He smiled, replied and ran inside the school. Maybe he forgot his gun inside or something. But then I remembered that all of our weapons were inside. I shivered at the thought. Laurie walked up to Amy and Chris and told them something. They nodded and replied. I approached Julie and Mary's graves. I looked at them and smiled. I heard footsteps behind me. I looked behind my back and saw Mitch approaching me. He stood next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder. He sighed. I smiled at their grave, memories flashing before my eyes. I looked up at the dark blue sky while trying to stop the tears that formed in my eyes. Mitch looked at me.

"You alright?" He asked me. I nodded.

"We should go back to the group." I said. He agreed. We both walked to the bench. I noticed Amy going inside. Chris smiled at me. I smiled back. We all remained silent. A high-pitched scream caught our attention. Laurie and I got up quickly. I reached for my pocket. I gasped. My gun was upstairs. I gulped. Amy ran out of the school. She tripped on something. A walker followed her. It fell on her and started ripping her skin. She screamed at the top of our lungs as we all stared in horror. More walkers appeared out of the school

"Amy!" John screamed. He was about to run to her but Laurie grabbed his hand and dragged him left.

* * *

_~Alex's POV~_

I grabbed everyone and ran left. I stared at Amy's corpse for a split second. She stood there with her eyes open. A walked feasted on her. I followed my group. Kyle walked inside the gym. We all followed him after. A deep scream made me run towards it.

"Kyle!" Jo' cried. He tried to hold a walker back. In a moment, the walker dragged Kyle close. It bit a large section of his neck.

"No!" I cried as I pushed a crying Jo' away from Kyle. Christine hugged her tight. I searched my pockets. I felt something in my one of them. I grabbed it and looked at it. A pocket knife. I walked towards them and inserted the knife into the walker's skull. Kyle fell down. I placed him neatly against the wall. My eyes turned to Chris. I looked at her with sadness in my eyes. She nodded and dragged Jo' away, trying to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry… Kyle…" I said before inserting my knife in Kyle's head. His eyes closed and his head leaned against the wall. I took off my jacket, revealing my white shirt. I sighed. I placed my jacket on his head. I sniffed.

"You guys find a classroom and stay there. Chris, I am leaving you in charge. Take care of Jo'…" I said. She nodded. Mitch took a step forward and grabbed my forearm.

"You can't go alone. I'll come too." He said. I smiled softly.

"No.. Please.. Stay here.. You're safe here." I said. He frowned. I leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Where are you going?" He asked me in a whisper. I looked away.

"I have to take care of something." I said before walking inside the school.

* * *

_~Laurie's POV~_

John sighed. Laurie bit her lower lip. She was thinking.

"We have to split up." She finally said. John frowned.

"Why? We have more chances to survive together."

"You go into a room and lock yourself up. I'll find you." She explained.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Robbie and Alex."

* * *

_~Alex's POV~_

I walked inside the classroom me and Chris shared. I clenched the knife's handle in my hand. I peeked my head inside. Robbie was searching for something in my backpack.

"Need anything?" I asked him as I put the knife hidden in my pocket.

"Oh, thank God I found you! Is everyone else alright? What happened?" He asked me while approaching me.

"I know you killed Mary and Julie." I said. He frowned.

"What? … Me?" He asked in a whisper. I grabbed my gun from a desk and aimed it at him. He approached me slowly.

"Julie was shot twice. Once in the head, and once in the chest… The thing is.. Mary didn't have a gun." I said. In a split second, his fist smacked me. I fell on the floor, whimpering. His hand reached for my neck, holding it tightly. He was choking me. I held my gun tightly. My tiptoes reached the floor.

"Stop it!" Laurie's voice rang in the room. Robbie put his arm around my neck, as he stood behind me. I looked at Laurie with one eye open. She was unarmed. I gasped for air. Robbie spotted my knife in my pocket and took it. He pointed it at my neck. I felt the tip of the cold blade against my neck, before a warm liquid trailed down. I could feel Robbie's breath near my ear. I looked at Laurie. I dropped my gun and kicked it Laurie's way. She picked it up and aimed for Robbie, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Laurie… babe, don't…" He said. I looked at her in pain as I gasped for more air. I felt my body go numb. A loud gunshot filled the room. I felt Robbie's grip loosening. He fell on the floor a second before me. I gasped for air and coughed. I touched my neck. I stared at my hand. Blood. Laurie dropped her gun. I stared at her. She fell, sobbing into her hands. I got up slowly and walked towards her.

"It's over, calm down.." I said before hugging her. She looked at me. Her eyes were red.

"No." She said in between sobs. "It has only begun."


End file.
